In the field of outdoor advertising, it is an ongoing challenge to expand existing and identify new venues of advertising, especially utilizing advanced media technology. The subject of such advertising may range from purely commercial messages, trademarks, logos, and the like to public service messages, directions, and warnings. Virtually any surface in the public environment may become a backdrop for affixing or decorating an advertising display. The backdrop may be natural such as trees, or rock formations; or artificial such as the exterior walls of buildings or bridges, the familiar billboard, free-standing signs, and postings in store windows. There are companies that specialize in advertising at points where people congregate such as outdoor bus shelters, train shelters and other street “furniture”, but also serve a public comfort and safety purpose.
One interesting and novel illustration of such dual purpose structures is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,481,921 and 6,692182, and relates to an ordinary concrete parking curb barrier. The invention is a curb cover that fits over and conforms to the shape of the barrier. The surface of the cover is decorated with advertising, so the structure provides both alignment control of vehicles in a parking area, and also a message visible to the driver when the vehicle pulls into the parking space. U.S. Pat. No. 7,215,300 discloses a satellite dish cover having the dual function of protecting the inner surface of the dish from damage by the elements; and a design element that has enumerated images having functional or ornamental value. A third example of such dual purpose devices is a railing cover disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,775,937. The rail cover is made of a releasably attachable wrap-around skin bearing advertising on the outer surface, thus providing both hand support and product or service information.
Some advertising vehicles are characterized as a “system” and usually have multiple components organized according to a common theme, pattern, or methodology. U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,530 discloses a series of advertising elements printed on conveyor belting. Belts can be fabricated shorter than the entire belt and adapted for exchange of individual advertising panels without replacing the entire belt. U.S. Pat. No. 7,051,465 discloses a dual panel set attached essentially in parallel orientation to two doors that comprise the entry of the cargo bay at the rear of a truck. The invention provides a plurality of spacers that align the advertising display in parallel configuration. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,631,450, special frame assemblies are disclosed which enable attachment of a plurality of advertising panels that are adapted to the round cornered of movable enclosures such as portable toilets, waste bins, trailers and other portable accommodations used by a substantial number of persons on a temporary basis.
Another type of outdoor or indoor fixture in common public use are detectable warning panels mandated in the U.S. under 42 USC 12101 et seq., as amended, and regulations promulgated thereunder; or tactile walking surface indicators (“TWSI”), ISO 23599 international. The purpose of these fixtures is to safeguard individuals with impaired vision against hazards in public places and pedestrian walkways. In the United States fixtures are characterized as square or rectangular panels mounted on walkways at points of hazard like street intersections and passenger access zones to public transportation. These are generically referred to as detectable warning panels or detectable warning surfaces. Another type of panel, prevalent outside the United States, in Europe and elsewhere, is a guiding panel comprising elongated raised bars oriented parallel to the direction of travel along a pathway to guide a person from one point on a walking surface to another. One variation of such guide panel is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,082,872 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,964,244.
Typically, the panels are made of metal or other materials affixed to a concrete or paved surface, and bear a plurality of raised features detectable by tactile sensation such as contact with shoes or a cane. Within the scope of applicable regulations, there is considerable latitude in the shape, size, and spacing of such raised features. US Patent application 2006/0039752 discloses a warning panel having raised features containing an array of circular truncated hemispheres. Most variations of raised features are truncated domes in configuration, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,960,989. Another variation is the use of set pins inserted into a pre-drilled hole in a concrete walkway, and then bonded to the holes, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,971,818. U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,743 discloses rounded domes on multiple tiles with expansion joints between contiguous tiles. U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,690 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,189,025 show six sided elevated domes with dimples in the centers thereof.
While most detectable warning and guide panels are constructed sturdily, over time they can be expected to show wear and tear and to incur surface damage requiring replacement. Snowplows are particularly destructive. Several examples exist of lower frame panels forming a base that is embedded in the concrete or paving walkway when it is laid. The walking surface is a top removable panel positioned over and is attachably fit into or on the base panel. Examples are shown in US Patent application 2010/0129150. Another embodiment of a replaceable panel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,779,581 that has anchor means for fast removal and replacement of the panel.
The rules governing the coloring of panels specify only that they provide a discernible contrast to the color of the surrounding walkway. In the case of cast iron, the panel may be left bare because cast iron rusts and thus provides a natural reddish brown hue. For stainless steel and other materials, solid colors are typically chosen. Most common are solid red and yellow; yellow selected because it is the last wavelength of color to fade for persons with impaired vision.